Letters Hinata Never Read
by BunnyLuver000
Summary: When Naruto goes on a mission but never returns, everyone assumes he was killed by the Akatsuki. To make matters worse, Hinata finds letters written by Naruto for her telling her about how he expects never to return from the mission. Full summary inside!
1. In His House

HELLO PEOPLES! This is my first Fanfic! Please Review! PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE! Well…. This isn't ACTUALLY my first fanfiction… my first actual one was 1 called "Haruno Sakura's Terrible Day" but I decided it wasn't all that good because no one ever read it… but I even admit that the story was kinda lame… HaHaHa and This story came to me in a dream! I hope you like it! X3 Oh yeah, _this kind of writing means something someone is thinking. (_If I write like this, then It means that I'm commenting of something) And this means that something is being stated like if I'm saying 30 MINUTES LATER or something like that.

* * *

When Naruto goes on a mission but never returns, everyone assumes he was killed by the Akatsuki. To make matters worse, Hinata finds letters written by Naruto for her telling her about how he expects never to return from the mission. Hinata is devastated, and promises herself to never give up on believing that Naruto will return one day.

Letters Hinata Never Read

There she was, the lavender-eyed girl... sitting on her bed, tears rolling down her cheeks, as she read the words, written on the paper, given to her by a special blonde boy, who was killed in a mission by the Akatsuki about a month ago…

* * *

**FLASHBACK (SOME PARTS ARE HINATA's POV)**

"Ohayo Naruto-kun!" said a blushing Hinata to a training blue-eyed blonde. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Oh, no problem Hinata! Say, where's Shino and Kiba? I thought they were with you?" said thee blonde

"Ah… about that… Kiba had to stay home and give Akamaru a bath and Shino had to count his bugs. They said they would train with us tomorrow instead." responded the dark-haired girl.

"Wow, that give us some time alone huh, Hinata?" said the Grinning Boy.

"U...um…yeah…I…I guess so…Naruto-kun." Said a female ninja who was blushing madly at what her secret crush had said.

"So let's start training now Hinata! After words, let's go get some ramen! I'll pay for it Kay?"

_You mean like a date? What if he decides to walk me home afterwards? What if he plans to kiss me? What am I supposed to do?_

Seconds later, Hinata was beat-red and was fainting.

"H…Hinata! Oi…Hinata!"

_Na…Naruto…Kun…_

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

_Ah…Where am I? In a house…who's house? On a bed...ah… I…I smell…ramen… . Oh yeah, I remember now…I was training with Naruto-kun…before I fainted…_

"Hinata… are you awake now? Are you hungry? I made some ramen? Want some?

"Naru…to…kun….What…happened…?"

"Oh Hinata! At the training area, you became really hot and you fainted. I guessed you had a fever or something so I took you to my house. It's really dark out so if you want you can sleep over here and I'll drop you off at your house tomorrow in the morning. Before you get ready for bed, you should eat some dinner. It's a little cold but you'll manage." (NO, _'THAT' _will not happen because this is a kids fan fiction)

"H…Hai…"

From that, Hinata rises and go into the kitchen to eat slightly cold ramen for dinner with Naruto.

"U…Um…Naruto-kun…A…Arigatio…for the help…and the food"

"huh? Oh… Your welcome…I guess."

_Ah….. He's so cute… I can't believe I'm sleeping over at his house today. I should faint more often if this happens. Just kidding. But still… I can't believe this is happening!_

ABOUT 10 MINUTES LATER

"Naruto-kun…I finished my food. Want me to clean up the mess?"

"Naw, it's okay Hinata, I'll do it. While your waiting, you should go take a shower and get ready for bed. I left a towel for you on my bed"

_Wah…he's so nice. It's like we're married, but we aren't even dating. Hee hee, now I have to go take a shower…wait…A SHOWER? IN HIS HOUSE?_

"H…Hai!" said the girl who was blushing madly.

THEN HINATA WENT TO THE RESTROOM -AND FORGOT TO LOCK THE DOOR

_Ah…. This water feels so good…. _

AFTER THE SHOWER

_Where are my clothes? I think I left them over the sink. How silly of me! Hee hee… Wait… these are not my clothes… this is… NARUTO'S UNDERWEAR!_

"AHHHHH!_"_

"Hinata! What's wrong?_" Yelled the dense blonde boy who ran into the bathroom without thinking._

* * *

_**HaHaHa Cliffhanger! The next chapter will still be of the flashback! Anyone out there that is reading this story, PLEASE review! It m motivates me to write! PPPLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE! Hee Hee... I accept anonymous reviews! I promise! If you review, i'll give you a cookie! By the way, if you don't believe me about the anonymous review thing, just check my reviews and you'll see one from me that i made anonymously (not logged in) See? I CARE about the trust of my readers, so PLEASE REVIEW! Oh yeah, If you don't review, I'll stop writing! (Ha Ha Ha Okay that's a lie but... just review!) Remember, FOR THEE COOKIE!**_


	2. Took A Shower

_**I**_** LOVE MY REVIEWERS! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites! I'll give each one of you a cookie! X33 I want all of you to know that your reviews give me hope to write. When I checked my mail today, I was motivated to continue write the next chapter! I would like to add an OC to this story so to my reviewers: Fill in this information in your next review and I'll try to add as much people to my story! here's the stuff to fill out:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Outfit to wear:**

**This is proof to show all of you that I care! Now, ON TO THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

_**CONTINUATION OF FLASHBACK**_

"Ahhhhh!"

"Hinata! What's…!"_ Oh…CRAP! That's…. that's…HINATA! And….. SHE's…..NAKED!_

(Insert HUGE nosebleed here)

There was Hinata, with and arm wrapped around her breasts, with only her panties on, and in the same room with Naruto with a beet-red blush, suffering from blood-loss (If you don't understand how Naruto and Hinata look like right now, I'll have up links at the end of the story and on my profile-)

A moment of Silence…

"N…Naruto-kun!" stuttered the madly blushing lavender-eyed girl.

"Oh! Um… Hinata! I'm sorry! I didn't mean… um…I thought…forgive me!" yelled out the blonde while running out of the room.

_Naruto-kun… saw me… naked… in my panties… what do I do? I can't look at him in the eyes anymore! I'll just get dressed right now, I won't worry about it till' later…I hope…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx - Outside the Restroom…

_What the HECK_ _was I thinking? Oh yeah… I probably wasn't thinking at all! Now Hinata probably HATES me now! Ugh… It was an accident! I swear! I HAVE to get thinks cleared up with Hinata… mainly since we are spending the night together… wait… When I think like THAT, it almost sounds like I'm planning on doing something perverted! Ugh… just stop think Naruto, just stop thinking. When Hinata comes out, I'll have to properly apologize to her. Yeah… that's it. I'll apologize and we can just FORGET this happened…right?_

Hinata walks out the bathroom with her sweater zipped up to the very top.

"U…um… N…Naruto…kun…. I finished… taking a shower…" _He already knows this because he saw proof of it already… why did I have to say that!_

""O…okay… I'll let you borrow some clothes so you can sleep."

Naruto hands Hinata an oversized orange shirt with the Konoha sign on it, with a pair of shorts that reach Hinata up to her knees.

"You can go change in the bathroom, if you want… " _**Of COURSE she'll change in the bathroom! It's not like she'll want to change in the kitchen! BAKA NARUTO! Urgh… **__" _Make sure to lock the door this time…" _**WTF NARUTO! MAKE SURE YOU LOCK THE DOOR! Yeah… make sure you lock the door Hinata, so I won't go peaking at you! AGAIN!**_

(Just so you can understand, Naruto is talking with his inner-self, in his mind)

"U…um… I'll… make sure too…" _Man, I'll have to apologize to Naruto… it WAS my fault that Naruto came in… I screamed AND I forgot to lock the door! Naruto was just trying to keep me from danger…I'll apologize to him after I change! Yeah! That way… we can both can forget that this happened…right?_

Hinata just finished changing, and Naruto and Hinata are both ready to apologize (They're both sitting on Naruto's bed)

"Naruto-kun! I have to tell you something!" Hinata  
"Hinata! I have to tell you something!" and Naruto both said, simultaneously

"Um… You go first Naruto-kun!"  
"Um… You go first Hinata!"

"Okay, I'll go first Naruto-kun!"  
"Okay, I'll go first Hinata!"

"I want to say I'm sorry for screaming and forgetting to lock the door!"  
"I want to say I'm sorry for barging in on you changing!"

They both ended up laughing

"I accept your apology Naruto-kun!"  
"I accept your apology Hinata!"

*Giggle Giggle*  
*Laugh Laugh*

"Let's go to sleep now! I'm beat!" advised Naruto

"Hai… I am tired… Hey Naruto-kun, where will I sleep?"

"Oh… You'll sleep on the bed! I'll just get a blanket and sleep on the ground"

And Without giving a second thought, Hinata said," Wait Naruto-kun! You can sleep on the bed with me!"  
_"WHAT DID I JUST SAY! SLEEP ON THE BED WITH NARUTO? WHAT AM I THINKING! Am I blushing? YES I AM! I'VE HAVEN"T BLUSHED THIS DEEP SINCE… since I finished taking a shower… which was about 10 minutes ago…_

"Hinata? Okay! If you don't mind, I'll sleep on the bed with you then!"  
_**WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU NARUTO! YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO SLEEP ON THE SAME ONE PERSON BED? **__Yeah… what's wrong with it? __**THINK ABOUT IT! USE YOUR BRAIN! 'SLEEPING' on the same 'BED' with 'HINATA' who happens to be a 'GIRL' **__Oh… I get it now… NANI? Why didn't I think about that BEFORE a accepted to sleep on the same bed with Hinata? __**THAT'S WHAT I'm SAYING! **__oh crap…_

(Just so you know, The BOLD writing that Naruto is thinking is his inner-self, and the NON-BOLD is just Naruto's mind. P.S.- NARUTO'S INNER-SELF IN THIS STORY IS 10x SMARTER THAN HIS REGULAR MIND FOR SOME REASON!)

* * *

**Hello people of the world! Review if you want milk with the cookie you got from me! :3 Remember, fill in the info from the top and send it in a review if you want to show up n this story! Oh yeah… before I forget… Here are the links to the pictures I mentioned earlier… ( oh yeahz, just in case the links don't show up correctly here, I have the links posted on my profile too!)**

Naruto: .

Hinata: .

Sorry! I couldn't exactly find one for Hinata so i found a close-enough match.


	3. During The Dream

Hello everyone! How's you all? I'm glad I got OC choices! I already have an idea on how to use some, but that's going to me my secret for you to find out in later chapters! X33 but I was sort of disappointed… I was hoping from some more OC's but, It's okay! I'll just add myself! Oh yeah… sorry for the super long flashback! I didn't even expect it to be this long myself! (Ha Ha Ha It was shorter in my mind!)

* * *

**CONTINUATION OF FLASHBACK PART 2**

_**THAT's WHAT I'M SAYING! **Oh crap…_

"Na…Naruto-kun?" said the blushing Hinata, in a voice barely louder than a whisper

"Huh? Oh yeah… I'll sleep on the edge, so you can't fall off…or something"

(For the record, the bed is against the wall, and Hinata is sleeping against the wall with Naruto sleeping on the edge)

"G…good…night…Naruto…kun…" _I still can't believe this! _

"Good night Hinata! Sweet dreams!" _I can't believe I went through with this…_

Naruto fell asleep but Hinata couldn't sleep 

_Man! It's to hot in here! Even with Naruto hogging up all the blanket!_

Since Hinata was half-asleep and wasn't paying attention to what she was doing, without realizing it, she has token of her shirt and shorts and was in her underwear and bra.

_Ah… that feels so much better… Wait! I forgot! I can't sleep without my teddy bear! I NEED to grab on to something or I can't sleep the whole night! Maybe I can cuddle with Naruto… grab onto his muscular arm…_

The Dazed Hinata was ONLY WEARING her bra and her panties, and was cuddling with Naruto

Naruto's Dream:

_Ah! __Ichiraku's__ Ramen is always the best! I ate like 30 bowls already and I'm still hungry!_

"_Don't worry Naruto! Eat up until your full! This meal is on me!" said Teuchi _

"_Ah really! Thanks Old man-Teuchi!" _

_Then runs in a group of fan girls screaming Naruto's name_

"_Naruto! …I love You Naruto! ...Go out with me Naruto!"_

"_Gyah!"_

"_Naruto's gonna be MY boyfriend!"_

"_No! Naruto's gonna be MY boyfriend!"_

"_NO, MINE!"_

"_NOOOO, MINE!"_

_And Everyone Breaks into a cat fight…_

"_Whoa! Ladies, ladies, there is enough Naruto to go around! No need to fight for me!" said Naruto_

"_GYAH! He talked to us!" screamed the group of fan girls, as the charged towards Naruto in a rampage._

_Next thing he knew, he was in a king-sized bed, stripped of all his clothes except his boxers and was tied by his arms and legs to the bed. If front of girls he recognized: Ten Ten in a flashy Sailor Outfit, Sakura in a French maid outfit, Ino in a skimpy red riding hood outfit, and one girl that really caught his eye for her perfect figure, Hinata in a VERY hot Bikini. _

"_Naruto…" said all the girls in a sexy voice_

_Naruto got a mother-to-a-other-nose-bleeds-that-ever-existed nosebleed, and then he fainted. He woke up a little while later…to a strangely delighting figure…_

"_Naruto…kun…So your finally awake?" Said a familiar voice, in a sexy, soft tone_

"_H…Hinata! That's…Your wearing…uh…bikini… "_

"_Hm….you like it? I wore It JUST for you…" _-The sexy voice again…

(Insert nosebleed here)

"_Just lie down, and I'll do all the dirty work…" _-You know what kind of voice…

Then Naruto suddenly opens his eyes to a VERY pissed off Sakura

* * *

**Woot! Finally finished this chapter! Finished it in one day, but It took me like 6 hours to do it! OC in next chapter! I promise! Oh yeah… Teuchi is the Owner of Ichiraku's ramen! I apologize for the dirty parts in Naruto's dream… but Hey! What else would you expect a student of a pervert to dream about?**


	4. Visit From Her

Cries Cries* I'm SO sad! I got a poor review and now I'm sad! T^T Well… bad reviews is what makes a writer better! I guess… OC in this chapter, and I apologize to my reviewer (DemiHumanRo) I'll try my best to make the chapters longer! But It may take a couple of days more for the chapters to be completed! Oh yeah, and I'm sooo sorry but I had to change my Pen-Name from tbunny12345 to BunnyLuver000 because my sister keeps trying to hack me and stuff, so I changed my password and pen name! Just wanted to let you people know! Oh yeah, due to the bad review, If you see a mistake in the story, please tell me so I can fix it!

P.S.- In the last chapter, It says how Naruto opened his eyes to a pissed-off Sakura. I just wanted to clear up this misunderstanding. The Hinata-pervy part near the end is still Naruto's dream! But when it says he opened his eyes to a mad Pink-haired Psycho-Witch, It meant that he woke up and saw the Psycho-Witch! ON TO THE STORY!

**CONTINUATION OF FLASHBACK PART 3**

And he woke up only to see a mad (Psycho-Witch) Sakura staring at him with rage

"NNNAAARRRUUUTTTOOO…" (Psycho Witch) "CARE TO EXPLAIN 'THAT'?" said the Kunoichi while pointing at Hinata

"What are you talking about Sakura-ch-…" Naruto looked at the sleeping girl who was only wearing her purple bra with matching panties, cuddling his left arm " Wait! Sakura-Chan! I can explain this!"

"THEN EXPLAIN IT THEN!" (Psycho Witch x2)

"Um…Well… eto…u…um…" _Crap! I have NO idea why Hinata is in her bra and panties, cuddling my arm! But… Hinata looks… rather attractive… I've never seen THIS much of Hinata…WAIT! Now's DEFINITELY not the time to be thinking about stuff like that! Sakura's gonna KILL me! Quick! Thing of something to do!_

Naruto's smart side must have been still sleeping because a extremely dumb idea came to mind…

Naruto quickly grabs the covers and throws it over Hinata

" What are you talking about Sakura-Chan? I don't see Hinata here!"

"STOP SCREWING WITH ME NARUTO!" (Psycho Witch x3 -and punches Naruto straight in the face throwing him straight into the wall in his bedroom)

**(A/N- Naruto's plan didn't work, Surprise, Surprise!)**

At this moment, Hinata woke up…

"Ohayo, Naruto-Kun…" said a half-sleep Hinata rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, only to see Sakura in Naruto's room, giving off a dark aura and Naruto, obviously punched into a wall"

When Naruto gains back conscious from being punched by a man-woman, the egg in his head cracks, the hamster running on its wheel in his brain trips, the wires in his noggin got torn, and Naruto loses it.

"Well, MAYBE ME AND HINATA **DID** DO IT, BUT THAT WOULDN'T BE ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

**(A/N- Mua Ha Ah Ah Ha! Naruto lost it! I just loved writing this part! :D )**

Hinata blushed Madly and nearly fainted, Sakura had a WTF face with a slight blush. Naruto, barely realizing what he just said, started to blush and covered his mouth, to restrain himself from saying anything else he's gonna regret

And a moment of Awkwardness… 0-0

"Well…um… I got to get going, Tsunade-Sama sent me over her to tell you about a mission for you. Report to her office in an hour…" said a surprised Psycho-Witch and immediately left in a rush. _Man, That's not fair! Naruto likes ME not her! Why would he want to do 'THAT' with her? What does Hinata have that I don't? _

**(A/N- I can answer that question for you Sakura! Hinata has Big Boobs, a Kind Personality, A Pretty Face, and several other things that you will never have in your life! X33 )**

"U…um… Hurry up and get dressed then I'll walk you home before my mission okay?"

"Huh?" Hinata looks down at her body " Ah! I'm sorry! I…I didn't realize!"

"Ah! Hinata! It's okay! No need to apologize! It doesn't looks half-bad at all!"

**(A/N- Naruto has NO idea what he just said…)**

Hinata turned Red… and Naruto noticed this…

"Hinata! If you still have your fever, I could carry you home, if you don't mind"

"No… I'm okay! Thanks for the offer though…" _I HAVE to stop blushing now!_

"Okay… I get breakfast ready for us!"

"No! It's okay Naruto! I'll make breakfast instead!" Yelled Out Hinata in a rush, accidentally leaving out the suffix to his name… both Naruto and Hinata noticed this… and blushed…

"Um… I'll get started on the breakfast"

"Okay , I'll just be here doing stuff"

"Okay, You do your … stuff"

Naruto's Thoughts: _I have to tell her, I have to tell her! Before I go on my mission… she has to know! But, for some reason, I get nervous! Why? I never got nervous in front of her before! Why now? I'll just write it in a letter instead! Yeah! I'll give her the letter! At her house! I'll go there before the mission, and then she'll know, for sure! :D_

WoW… I like this chapter! Thinks are getting better! Don't stop reading now! The story will continue! I decided to mix the next chapter with this chapter to make it longer, plus, I had this chapter planned out in my mind for days, so why not mix it up? Oh yeah, sorries for not mentioning the Sakura (Psycho-Witch) bashing earlier! Hey, at least I'll do it now… And from this point, I'm suffering from a small case of reader's block! I'll still update as soon as possible, but If you have any ideas, SEND THEM TO ME! PPPLLEEEAASSEE SEND THEM TO ME! I BEG OF YOU! PPPLLEEEAAASSEE!

_I have to give her the letter… _

**(A/N-Naruto wrote a 'LLLOOOVVVEEE' letter! Wooooooohhhh!)**

"Naruto-Kun! I made some eggs and bacon! I hope you like it…"

"Okay Hinata! I'll be there in a minute!" _Um…I gotta hide this somewhere! I'll just leave it in my pocket for now, give it to her later_

_I hope Naruto-Kun likes the breakfast! This IS technically the first time I ever cooked for him in his house! Heck, this is the first time I've even stepped FOOT in his house! Well… other than that, I hope he likes it…_

"Itadakimasu!" _Wow! This is good! Hinata is great at cooking! _"Wow Hinata! This is delicious! Your gonna make a great wife someday!

_A…a wife… _and Hinata becomes beet-red!

**(A/N- déjà vu! Remember this? Mua ah ah ha! From the Naruto series! Don't remember? I'll have a link of the picture on my profile!)**

"Okay Hinata! I'll walk you home now! Get your stuff and we'll go!"

**(A/N- YES, Hinata has stuff A.K.A. her…um… training bag or something?)**

On The Way Home…

"Wah! Look at that Karin-Chan! Look at the couple! There're both blushing! So Kawaii!" whispered a girl around the age of 13,who was wearing a black dress that reaches up to her knees that puffs out when it reaches the waist, with white stockings and grey shoes, a uniform perhaps? And Short dark brown hair, pulled back with a bunny-shaped clip, with matching grey eyes.

"Wow, Tonnya-Chan!They look like they were MADE for each other!" Said another girl, wearing the same thing, and she had long, light blonde hair, put into pig-tails. She said that, pointing at Naruto and Hinata in a loud voice, getting everyone's attention to look at Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata's Thoughts: _Be quiet girls! I'M NOT NARUTO'S GIRLFRIEND! Although I wish I was, then we could cuddle and kiss and do other stuff like that! He he… WAIT! Back to subject… Everyone is looking at us! What happened when I was…erm… daydreaming! I can't hold back this blush anymore! I wish I was home already! MOH! _

Naruto's Thoughts: _Wow, what did those girls say? A cute couple? Where? Wait, who is she pointing at? She's pointing at… ME AND HINATA? We aren't a couple! She's making me blush! EVERYONE's staring at us! Man, did Hinata find out? Well, she's blushing… I guess that's a yes… This is so embarrassing! Even for me! I wish this was over already!_

"N…Naruto-Kun… We're here… at my house… um… thanks for walking me home…"

"Huh? Oh, don't mention it Hinata! Oh yeah, by the way, there's something I want to give-"

They Were interrupted by Neji, barging out of the house…

"Hinata-Sama, where were you?"

"Ohayo Neji-NiiSan…When I was training yesterday, I fainted from a fever, and Naruto took care of me until I was better" said nervous Hinata, who carefully chose her words so Neji wouldn't think wrong…

"Okay, Well…Thank you Naruto-San, as a token of our gratitude, why don't you come in?"

"Well… if you INSIST… then I guess I can stay for a while…" replied the Dense Blonde…

Is This chapter long enough? I hope so… because It took me FOREVER to write it! I got mad at my self because it was taking so long to write, I went CRAZY and So I'll leave it at this…I'll try to update faster from now on! Oh yeah, I was planning on using someone's OC here, but then I felt bad because some people would get bigger roles than others, so I came up with a way to give everyone an equal amount of time in a future chapter! I already have it planned out! I can't wait! X33 It's like I gotta pee or something! Everyone deserves a BIG hug from me, but If I were to do that, some of you would be freaked-out by it, and stop reading, so I'll try my best not to… Hee Hee, KEEP REVIEWING!


	5. Given The Letter

**Letters Hinata Never Read -Chapter 5**

_Given The Letter_

**By BunnyLuver000**

"_Okay, Well…Thank you Naruto-San, as a token of our gratitude, why don't you come in?"_

"_Well…if you INSIST…then I guess I could stay for a while…" replied the dense blonde…_

* * *

As Naruto, Neji, and Hinata walk into the house, Hanabi -Hinata's younger sister, was in the living room, and saw them

"Wow…Hinata has a boyfriend! How long have you two been going out? Have you kissed yet? And Neji… did you know about this?" said a curious little sister.

"Hanabi-**Imouto**Chan! N…Naruto-Kun is not…my boyfriend!" stuttered a blushing Hyuuga.

"Sure, sure.. Whatever you say, Hinata-NeeChan…Oh yeah… by the way, **Chichi**-San left to a Hyuuga Council Meeting. Before he left, he told me to remind you to get ready for the Marriage interview." said Hanabi, with an evil-looking smirk on her face.

_A marriage interview? Hinata's gonna get married? Wh…what is the meaning of this?_"H…Hinata…is what she said…true?" said a sad Naruto, on the wall of tears, as he looked into Hinata's lavender eyes.

Hinata, still shocked from what her younger sister -Hanabi- said and from the face Naruto was giving her, opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Naruto, taking Hinata's moment of silence and a yes, grabbed Hinata's hand- without thinking- and went through the hallways -not knowing were he's going- and lead her into a room, that so happened to be Hinata's room.

"N…Naruto-Kun! W…what are you doing!"

"Hinata, I want you to know something. I know that you probably like someone else, or that-

While Naruto was talking to Hinata, she was thinking of something else in her mind: _What is Naruto-Kun doing? Is he confessing his feelings to me? Does he already know how I feel towards him? What is he's just going to tell me that he doesn't feel that way towards me, or that he and I should stay friends, because he doesn't like me that way! And that he only feels that way towards Sakura! I wouldn't be ably to hate Sakura, because she's like a sister to me, and she's always encouraging me to end up with Naruto from behind! I'll just listen to what he's saying, and I'll find out! I just hope it isn't a rejection in any way!_

-but no mater what, I hope those feelings can be returned!" finished a blushing-red blonde

"Huh?"

Naruto shoves the letter from his pocket into Hinata's hands, and jumps out the window

And runs in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

**Naruto's POV**

_What did I just do? Why would she, the Hyuuga Heiress, EVER be in love with me? Man, BAKA Naruto! __**Wow Naruto, you really are an idiot! **__What? What did you say? I'm not an idiot! What would make you think that? __**Correction, your DUMBER than an idiot. Calling you an idiot, is putting it lightly. **__NANI? __**You obviously don't know how the Hyuuga girl feels about you yet. **__What are you talking about? __***Sigh* Haven't you ever realized that the Hyuuga girl really, likes you? **__As a friend? __**NO! She really, REALLY, likes you! **__So she really, REALLY, likes me as a friend? __**NO! OH KAMI WHY MUST NARUTO BE SO DENSE-Look, The Hyuuga girl loves you. A lot. She has sense you two were in the Academy. Maybe even before. So get that through your thick head. **__W…what? You mean, Hinata actually…loves…me? __**YES! THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU THIS WHOLE TIME! Urg… I'll just stop talking to you now… your starting to irritate me… **__*Shocked* Hinata… loves…me? She, the Hyuuga Heiress, loves me, the Kyuubi Container? How, could I not realize this? __**-Because you were to busy chasing Sakura to realize it- **__Hey, I thought you said you would stop talking …well… anyways… I don't like Sakura anymore… she's more considered as a sister than girlfriend. I realized that when Hinata slept over yesterday. I wanted to tell her, but I was to nervous and couldn't think of any words, at least, not until now. So I wrote her a letter, and I gave it…erm…shoved it into her hands, and I left. __**I guess you should go back, explain it to her, and give her a big, dirty, sloppy one! **__Why would I give Hinata a dog? __**No… I meant a kiss…**__ Oh so you mean…__**YES…**__ with my…Tongue? __**Pretty Much…Yup…**__Oh…*Mental Nosebleed* What? W-Why should I do that! __**You love her don't you? **__Y…yes…__** That why not? **__Because…um… if….what if… she doesn't let me kiss her like that? __**Then let me take over and I'll make her let you! *Sly Grin* **__Um… I just remembered… I have a mission, so you can't do that to Hinata! __**At least… Not yet…**__ Um… sure…_

"I'm in front of the Hokage Tower now! Since when? Maybe when I was arguing with my mind. I guess I continued walking without me realizing it. Oh well… time to get the mission…"

*Walks into Hokage Tower and Shows Up in Front of the 5th Hokage*

"What's up, Tsunade-BaaChan?"

"I have a solo mission for you. AND STOP (censored) CALLING ME A (censored) OLD LADY!"

"Uh… What ever Tsunade-BaaChan! So, what's the mission about?"

"The mission is to go to the Akatsuki Hide-Out and check it out."

"That's it? That's BBBOOORRRIINNNGGG! I want a better mission! One with fighting, and action and drama in it! Yup! That would definitely be a WWWAAAYYY better mission! Why can't you give me a mission like that?"

"NARUTO! THIS IS A MISSION, NOT A MOVIE! AND BESIDES, IT'S AN AKATSUKI HIDE-OUT THAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! IF IT TURNS OUT THAT SOMEONE IS IN THERE, IT WILL BECOME THE HARDEST BATTLE YOU'VE EVER HAD! But, If you don't want it, I could always give it to the ANBU who will appreciate all the action and fighting and risks this mission has."

_Did she just use 'fighting' and 'mission' in the same sentence?_

I'll take it!"

"Before you accept the mission, you should know something-

_BaaChan's face got serious. It must be important._

-We have been informed that Sasuke has joined the Akatsuki"

"So?"

"If you see him, you'll have to kill him, with no hesitation"

_Nani? Is…is she serious? *Eyes Open Wide*_

"And Naruto, just in case, I'll teach you a jutsu. But this isn't just any jutsu. It's a forbidden jutsu. Only use this jutsu in a LIFE-OR-DEATH situation. Consider it a suicide jutsu. What happens is that you trap your enemy is something like Shikamaru's shadow bind. Then you have to start injuring yourself on purpose, and whatever happens to you, happens to your enemy trapped in the bind. It's almost like Hidan's technique. Except that you won't come back to life if you strike yourself in a vital organ."

"Tsunade-BaaChan! Don't underestimate me! I've been really strong since I came back from training with Ero-Sennin! I can take care of myself ~Dattebayo!"

"Well… If you say so… But I'm still teaching you the Jutsu. Just in case"

"H..hai"

**Hinata's POV**

"What's this? A letter? And where did Naruto-Kun go?"

*Opens Letter*

_Dear Hinata,_

_Well… I don't really know how to say…erm…write this…but um…well… I'll just get to the point. Hinata. I love you. I really do, and a lot. I guess I started feeling this way towards you during the Chunin Exam when you fought with Neji. I didn't realize it until the day when you slept over. It made me realize how kind, caring and loving you are. Heheheh, not to mention smoking hot with an attractive body. _*Hinata blushed, remembering the Shower incident* _But before you reject me, I want you to know something. Remember the Kyuubi attack that happened 16 years ago? Well, said Kyuubi is sealed inside of me. That's why everyone always detested me. They hated me. And I guess, since you now know, you'll hate me too. But I want to know, that even if you hate me now, I'll still love you, with all my heart. I'll protect you with my life! This, I promise you. I'll love you as long as I live, and I just hope you can return those feelings._

_Sincerely,_

_The Future Hokage ~Dattebayo! _

_Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

_I…I can't believe this! _*Tears Rolls Down Cheeks* _Naruto…Loves me! Oh Naruto, I love you too! I'll tell him I love him, when he comes back from my mission! I can't wait 'till then! Then, maybe, we can share, our first kiss! Heheh! _*Makes out with Pillow*

"Muah! Heheh! Muah Muah Muah!" giggled the Hyyuga while still making out with her pillow.

"0_0 *Wide-Eyed*"

"0_0 *Wide-Eyed*"

"Neji-NiiSan! Hanabi-ImoutoChan! What are you too doing in my room!"

*Neji and Hanabi walk out the room, after witnessing their Sister/Cousin make out with her pillow*

_Well… whatever! I can't wait till Naruto comes back! Then, I'll confess my love to him! I'll be like a fairytale!_

*Hinata drifts off to dream-zone*

_I love you…Naruto-Kun…_

* * *

Wow! I'm pround of myself! I love this chapter! Next chapter will be starting from Hinata's dream! And Naruto's mission!

Oh yeah, You'll never guess the story I read! It was so awesome-saucy! The story has a great plot, and has it's portions of Humor and Fight Scenes with NaruHinaNess! Yes, NaruHinaNess, is officially a word-by ME! (Read Under)  
**(READ THIS PWEASE): I would like to thank DemiHumanRo for his/her's encouraging words. I would like to thank he/she by asking all my reviewers to read her/his story. It is called Akatsuki NaruHina. I hope you like this story as much as i did! The summary is: Naruto and Hinata leave Konoha. Akatsuki goes to Konoha for an alliance. Tsunade notices two new figures. Who are these two mysterious figures? And will this Alliance make war between Akatsuki and Konoha? Will Naruto and Hinata help or destroy Konoha? PWEASE READ IT!**

_**P.S.-**_

_**Imouto -Younger Sister**_

_**Chichi - Father**_

_**Awesome Sauce/Saucy- An Adjective I use to describe something that I find interesting/ great**_


	6. In Her Dream & For The Mission

For Those Of You Who Were Wondering, The Reason Hinata's only reaction to finding out Naruto loves her was making out with her Pillow, was because Hinata wasn't completely sure that Naruto really meant it. It could have been a joke, for all Hinata knew. [Don't worry, I don't think Naruto is going to take back his words/the letter! It's his Ninja Way/Nindo not too!] I'm not saying Hinata doesn't TRUST Naruto, all I'm saying is that Hinata is unsure about it.

**(I forgot to put this in all the other chappies!-GET AWAY FROM ME LAWYERS, IT'S NOT LIKE A SAID I **_**DO**_** OWN NARUTO!) **

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, so get off my back lawyers…Besides... you already know I don't own it...**

**

* * *

**

**Letter's Hinata Never Read**

**In Her Dream/ For The Mission**

**By BunnyLuver000**

**Recap:**

_"Muah! Heheheh! Muah Muah Muah!" giggled the Hyuuga while still making out with her pillow. _

_"0_0 *Wide-Eyed*" _

_"0_0 *Wide-Eyed*" _

_"Neji-NiiSan! Hanabi-ImoutoChan! What are you too doing in my room!" _

_*Neji and Hanabi walk out the room, after witnessing their Sister/Cousin make out with her pillow* _

'_Well…Whatever! I can't wait till Naruto comes back! Then, I'll confess my love to him! It'll be like a fairytale!_

_*Hinata Drifts Off To Dream-Zone*_

'_I love you…Naruto-Kun…'_

**:End Of Recap**

It was a beautiful morning in Konohagakure. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, nothing out of the ordinary. Naruto left for his mission, after learning the forbidden Jutsu from Tsunade. Hinata, along with the rest of Konoha, had absolutely NO idea what was in store for a special blue-eyed Blonde. Not even him self knew what would happen.

**NARUTO'S POV**

_Arg! This mission is so Boring! I can't believe I accepted this mission. Not a single enemy around. I bet I won't even have to use this jutsu that Tsunade-BaaChan taught me. I wonder if Hinata got that other letter I wrote for her, that I gave to Tsunade-BaaChan…_

_**Flashback-**_

"So as I was saying Naruto, there is a very high chance that you won't make it back" said the Female Blonde Hokage.

"How High?" said the Blonde with the whiskers on his cheeks

"Well, out of 10, I would say like an 8 or 9"

"0-0 THAT HIGH? BUT I'M STRONG! I CAN KICK AN AKATSUKI MEMBER'S BUTT HALF-WAY TO CALIFORNIA!"

"Oh PU-LEASE! You don't even know where California is located at!"

"I'll find out when I kick the Akatsuki member's butt half-way there!"

"I bet you won't be that confident when every single Akatsuki member comes out to attack you"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YOUR JUST AN OLD HAG!"

"URUSAI! YOUR SO BIG TO TALK! YOUR JUST A BRAT WHO CAN'T EVEN-"

"PLTHHH!" Tsunade was stopped half way through the sentence by Naruto who stuck out his tongue [ I don't remember what it's called, but it's when you blow out with your tongue out so it makes like a farting sound]-a raspberry?]

"-_-…AS I WAS SAYING, you most likely won't return, so is there anything you would request before you go?" said Tsunade, resisting the urge to kill Naruto, then and there.

"Um, you said the chances of me surviving is very low, right? Then I want to leave a letter to someone."

"That's it?"

"Yup. That's all. There's nothing more I want."

_**-End of Flashback**_

*Rustle*

_What was that?_

*Takes out Kunai*

_It's coming from that bush! Oh just a bunny rabbit! Hinata reminds me of a bunny rabbit! Soft and cuddly, and nice, and quiet, and cute, and hot, and sexy, and all those curves, and those pink, soft lips. Just begging to be kissed! __**You think bunnies are sexy? Boy, do you have problems!**_

*Rustle, Rustle*

"Oh bunny-rabbit! Did you bring a 'friend' with you?"

*Kunai Knifes get thrown from the bush*

"Bunny-Rabbit! Did you throw that?"

_**Baka! It's an enemy attack! Take out your weapon before you get yourself killed! **__Shut up! I know that already! __**Well, If you don't kill them yourself, I could always take over, and kill them myself! **__Wow, you sound just like the Kyuubi inside me. __**Well, did it ever occur to you were I came from? **__No. __**Well, no use in trying to over-think that small brain of yours, so I might as well just come out and say I'm the Kyuubi inside of you. **__Wow! Now you REALLY sound like the Kyuubi!__** -…- **_

*Out Jumps Out 2 Akatsuki Members*

"Yosh! Finally! Some action!"

*Rushes towards the Unknown Akatsuki Members*

"HERE I GO!"

**HINATA'S POV**

Hinata Was Sitting in a park, under a shady tree, on a sunny day. Eating Ice Cream.

_Yum! This ice cream is so good! I love Vanilla! It's my favorite! Nothing could make this day better, well, except if Naruto was here!_

_Sigh… "_Naruto…"

"What?"

_*Tenses* Naruto was there?_

"Um…. Nothing… Naruto-Kun"

"Um, sure. You mind if I sit here? I have something to tell you…"

"S…Sure… sit down…w…what do you need to tell me, Naruto-Kun?"

"W…well, I been planning to tell you this for a long time-" said Naruto, nervously. Naruto blushed.

_Why is Naruto-Kun so nervous? Did he just blush? Or is this just my imagination? What does he have to tell me?_

"-Hinata-Chan… I…I love you. And I have since the Chuunin Exams, when you stood up to Neji. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Said Naruto blushing.

"0-0...YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES! I LOVE YOU TO NARUTO-KUN! I WOULD BE GLAD TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" yelled the Dark-haired girl, while jumping into Naruto's arms, kissing him Passionately. Naruto kissed back.

While Naruto and Hinata, are um, tongue wrestling/making out, suddenly, there is a distant snickering, and the sound of Metal pricing a human's skin. Naruto's grip on Hinata's [Butt, Shoulders, Curves…or better yet, all of thee above-lets just say body!] body got loose, and Hinata shot open her eyes.

"N…Naruto-Kun? W…What's wrong?"

Naruto immediately collapsed to the ground, with a kunai going straight through his heart.

"N…Naruto-Kun!" said Hinata with tears filling her eyes.

The Evil snickering got louder, and louder, until Naruto's killer was right behind her. Before Hinata could defend herself, the person took out another kunai and-

"AHHH! NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Hinata, waking up from her nightmare.

"WHAT IS NARUTO-SAN DOING HERE? DID HE TRY TO GET FRISKY WITH YOU! I'LL KILL HIM!" shouted Neji and Hiashi [Hinata's father] in unison.

"Neji-NiiSan! Otou-San! Naruto-Kun's not here! He's on a mission remember? I just had a nightmare, that's all!"

"Hm. Better have not. Or else I would have shoved my foot so high up his-"

"Neji-NiiSan!" yelled Hinata, before Neji could finish.

"And after he did that, I would tie him with his arms and legs together, fill his pockets with weights and heavy rocks and drop him in a giant pot full of boiling-"

"OTOU-SAN!"

**NARUTO'S POV**

"HERE I GO!"

Naruto quickly made 4 shadow clones and ran towards the Akatsuki members.

"Hey Sasori, this brat thinks he can actually beat us. Hn."

"Don't underestimate him, Diedara. Underestimating your enemy can lead to a slow and painful death for you" responded the puppet master.

"Urusai Sasori! Don't underestimate my true works of art!"

"what you make, is not true art, Diedara. My PUPPETS are true works of art"

"No it's not! True art is a blast!"

"If you were smart, you would notice that the kid is running towards you"

"Wha- "

Diedara, while not paying attention, was almost hit my the kunais, thrown at him by the shadow clones, before Sasori stuck his metal/wooden tail in front of them.

"That's what happens when you don't pay attention, Diedara"

"URUSAI, SASORI!"

"What? It's just The-Puppet Freak, and the girl" joined in, the Knuckle headed ninja

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GIRL BAKA FOR THAT I WILL HURT YOU MORE!"

**(A/N: Thanks DemiHumanRo, For the idea of that part!)**

"Whatever, you girl"

Diedara quickly took out some clay, and let his hands digest them. When he took them out, he put them in the shape of spiders, and left them on the ground around his feet.

"NOBODY HAS EVER LIVED THROUGH A FIGHT WITH ME!"

"What about Itachi? And that guy from the Country of the Wave, and that other guy from-that-" started Sasori.

"SHUT UP SASORI! THOSE DON'T COUNT!"

While Sasori and Deidara where having their argument, Naruto took this opportunity and started the oh-so-famous, ball of chakra, in the palm of his hand.

"RASENGAN!"

Diedara and Sasori, easily dodged this, and left Naruto, in the place, they just were.

"Hey, Brat! You just went straight into my trap!"

"OH SH*T!"

Naruto looked around him, and saw the spiders, that Deidara had left earlier, and the spiders had crawled into a perfect cirle around him, leaving him with nowhere to run.

"KAS!" [The thingie he says to get his 'true art' to explode]

* * *

**Sorry for the delays in the story! I have a small case of readers block [Nothing to bad] and I started school, so all this homework to do, and all the papers I have to sign. ARG! IT SUCKS! Well, I guess your not interested in hearing me ramble on, so I'll stop talking. By the way, for the people who haven't read "Akatsuki NaruHina" by DemiHumanRo, you should do that soon, and also read his new, really good NaruHina story, "BodyGuard Love" THANK YOU SO MUCH REVIEWERS! KEEP REVIEWING!**


End file.
